The Three Musketeers
by ShikonNoTsuki
Summary: You will now follow the Three Musketeers, into their adventures to save France. Wish them luck because they will need it... Main pairings are: FRUK RusAme PruCan Giripan and some others Rating for language and some minor yaoi


THANK YOU ALL FOR WAITING~!

I finally managed to change everything, I will leave the old version here, so you can see how unreadable it used to be…

I am so sorry, for all of you who wanted to read this, but couldn't because of my stupid mistake… sorry…

This is based of the three musketeer and the man in the iron mask~ It doesn't really follow the original plot, but I made this cause I was feeling like it~ Hope you enjoy~

OWO I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers, only the other two characters Elizabeth and Carmen~ MWUHAAHAHAHA

And owo I only managed to complete this because of Carmen's pushing, cause she wanted to read it =.=

OWO Cause I got some remarks that people found this layout confusing, I did this on purpose, it is written as a play.

Its simple for example:

Lovino: I WILL BE KING! –dancing around-

What comes after these things : is what Lovino says, what is standing between the - - is what he does.

Long stripes like these

* * *

><p>Indicate that we just skipped to a different place, or time, but that can usually be found in the text above it~<p>

These stripes have now been replaced by this

* * *

><p>Because doenst like them… And deletes them…<p>

I hope this makes things clearer for everyone~

Any questions can still be asked~

Good Luck Reading~!

This is for explanation of the characters~

Russia: King –King Ivan-

America: Queen –Queen Alfred-

Spain: Porthos –Antonio-

France: Athos –Francis-

Greece: Cheshire Cat muscateer –Cheshire-

Romano: The Upper Evil Musketeer –General Lovino-

Italy: Butler –Butler Feliciano-

Turkey: Man in Iron mask –Sadiq-

New Queen –Elizabeth-

She who knows all, but will be killed when she tells it. –Carmen-

Germany: the a bit less evil musketeer -Captain Ludwig-

Prussia: Aramis –Gilbert-

Canada: Wannabe musketeer Matthieu D'artagnan –Matthieu-

Japan: Random musketeer –Kiku-

China: other prisoner near Iron masked man –Yao-

England: The serial killer –Arthur-

* * *

><p>King Ivan: Musketeer. –motions him over with his hand- Go get your Captain for me.<br>Musketeer Kiku: hai -hurries of to get the Captain-

Queen Alfred: hey, how is your brother doing Ivan, is the bastard still alive?

King Ivan: do not talk about him. He does not exist anymore. -stands up- tell the Captain to come to the dungeons.

Queen Alfred: yes, I shall my love…

King Ivan: very well -kisses his cheek and goes to the dungeons-  
>Queen Alfred: -sigh- he and his stupid brother... Maybe I should order Arthur to kill his bro...<br>The Captain: -steps into the room- sir. –kneels before the king-

Queen Alfred: oh.. There you are -lazily hangs in his throne- Our king went down to the dungeon, you must go after him.

The Captain: yes, my queen. –stands up and goes down to the dungeons-

* * *

><p>Matthieu: eh, -walking down a small dark alley of Paris- Carmen do you know where I can find the Musketeers?<br>Carmen: -nods- yes, but….I cannot tell you, go to the castle of the false King, you might find them there…  
>D'artagnan: -small smile- thank you! –jumps on his horse and takes of to the castle-<p>

Carmen: -talks to herself- good luck… you will be a great musketeer…

* * *

><p>King Ivan: -standing in front of the cell of his brother- hello…brother…-says this with his voiced lined with disgust-<p>

Sadiq: -looks up from his bed in the damp prison he is in- hello…brother… Are you he-

King Ivan: don't talk. You are not the king here. I decide what happens in this kingdom! –angry-

Sadiq: sadly you are…but… are you here to finally take of this mask? –he has an iron mask on head-

King Ivan: never I want to see you filthy face again, or hear your voice.

Sadiq: -silent-

-the Captain enters-

Ludwig: sire –bows- you called for me?

King Ivan: -turns around and looks at him- yes, I did. Have you found the queen yet? She needs to be out of my way.

Sadiq: -looks up- my queen….

Ludwig: I am sorry to disappoint you, but we haven't found her yet. She seems to be just out of our reach every time…

King Ivan: -slams his fist against the wall- kolkolkol. –takes a deep breath- This week, if you don't have her within one week, I will make sure you don't see the next sunset.

Ludwig: -winces slightly- yes sir. –bows again-

King Ivan: Very well then. Go now, and put all your powers on it. –dismissive hand gesture-

Ludwig: -stands straight and quickly leaves-

King Ivan: have a good rest, brother dear~ -sickly sweet voice-

Sadiq: it would be a lot better if you take this mask off.

King Ivan: Stop hoping, you know that will never happen, da. –mocking laugh-

Sadiq: ….you are right, you have no heart…

King Ivan: -turns around and leaves-

Sadiq: … my kingdom, my wife, my everything… why did you take it from me?...

* * *

><p>Ludwig: idiotic man, he will fall as well, just like his brother and everything will be in my hands! –sits down in his office-<p>

Lovino: -enters trough a hidden hallway- no, you bastard. You are my servant. I will rule this land. You are only here for convenience.

Ludwig: yes sir… you are right.

Lovino: better, now, why did the King want to speak to you? –sits down on top of the Captain's desk-

Ludwig: It was about the wife of his brother again. He said we had to find her, because she has at this moment the legal right to speak up and claim the throne.

Lovino: yes, she is a nuisance. First we must get the current King and Queen out of the way and then she will be next. Then and only then I will rule this land!

Ludwig: yes sir… –looks down-

Lovino: hah, very well. You will gather the musketeers and take out the King and Queen on their wedding day.

Ludwig: yes sir.

Lovino: you are dismissed. Go and fulfill your duty, bastard!

Ludwig: yes sir! –runs off-

Lovino: haha! Once I will rule this land! And kill all those bastards!

* * *

><p>Gilbert: -drinking beer from the tap in a pub- mm~ so good, now I only need to get laid~<p>

Antonio: ah, mi amigo, maybe you have had enough? –chugging down a bottle of wine-

Francis: Both of you are useless~ We should be protecting the king right now~ -hanging on their shoulders cause he cant stand on his own-

Gilbert: -laughs loudly- you cant even stand on your own! –stands up and sways his hips- Its time to dance~! Come on buddies~! –pulls Antonio up from his chair-

Antonio: wooo~ -twirling around before tripping over his own feet-

Francis: heh, I guess he never was much of a dancer…

-Kiku enters the pub- musketeers. Our General requested a meeting with you. Be there when the sun starts to rise.

Francis: -rubbing up against Kiku- ahh~ mon ami~ have some fun and enjoy yourself~

Kiku: -takes out his rapier and points it at Francis's throat- please don't come near me. I will use force otherwise. See you at dawn. –turns around and leaves-

Gilbert: hah, it seems that tight ass wants something from us.

Antonio: -lying passed out on the ground-

Francis: we should take him home as well~

Gilbert: or we just leave him here? –looks at Antonio- I don't know if I can car- -passes out as well and drops down on top of Antonio-

Francis: -sigh- why am I the only responsible one here? –dramatic pose-

-drops down to the floor as well-

* * *

><p>Le next morning<p>

* * *

><p>Queen Alfred: -sleeping soundly in his and Ivan's King sized bed-<p>

King Ivan: -stroking Alfred's cheek gently-

Butler Feliciano: -enters the room holding a tray with pasta- g-good morning sir -trips over the carpet- veeee! –spills all the food in the floor-

King Ivan: kolkolkol. Clean that up and fast.

Butler Feliciano: y-yes sir- bows and puts the tray on a table before running of to get cleaning supplies-

Queen Alfred: -yawns- mm? what's up? –puts on his glasses-

King Ivan: that stupid butler dropped a tray of food on our white carpet, da.

Queen Alfred: oh, okay –cuddles- Oh, I have to go out today for some business.

King Ivan: do tell me for what business, da.

Queen Alfred: I-

Butler Feliciano: -reenters- ve, sorry for this mess –cleans it up-

Queen Alfred: get out you useless piece of shit.

Butler Feliciano: eh…veee….sorry..

Queen Alfred: you'd better be. –gets out of bed-

Butler Feliciano: -bows and scurries out of the room- yes sir… -almost crying-

Queen Alfred: -stretches- mm~ what a nice morning

King Ivan: da. It is.

Queen Alfred: I am going down for breakfast, see ya later~! –puts on his clothes and leaves-

King Ivan: mhm… -suspicious glance at the Queen- What is he going to do…?

* * *

><p>-On the hallway-<p>

* * *

><p>Butler Feliciano: veeee~ Now I can go eat more pasta~! –running down the hallway around the corner-<p>

Ludwig: -comes around the corner as well but from the other side and bumps into Feliciano-

Butler Feliciano: -falls against Ludwig's chest- eh?

Ludwig: OI! Watch out where you are going!

Butler Feliciano: -tears in his eyes- ve, I am sorry sir! –bows-

Ludwig: -sigh- its okay… just watch where you are going…

Butler Feliciano: ah! Yes sir! Thank you! Do you want pasta? –holds out a plate of pasta-

Ludwig: no thank you. Please continue with your duties. –stern look-

Butler Feliciano: yes sir! –runs off to the kitchens-

Ludwig: -stares at Italy's ass- mm~ cute ass he has there. –walks to the kings bedroom and knocks on the door-

* * *

><p>Lovino: where are those idiots staying? The tomato bastard and his little friends are surely drunk again! BASTARDS! –throws a knife at a picture of Antonio-<p>

Kiku: -enters the room and bows slightly- I am sorry sir, but they were already drunk when I found them yesterday evening…maybe a meeting so early in the morning wasn't the brightest idea?

Lovino: well, yesterday was their last day as musketeers either way, they are useless bastards, who are devoted to their king.

Kiku: hai.

* * *

><p>Matthieu: -runs after The Three Musketeers- please wait for me!<p>

Gilbert: sorry kiddo! We have business with the General –jumps on his horse-

Antonio: si~ We are late already, and our General doesn't like waiting~

Matthieu: but! I need to speak to him as well! I want to be a musketeer!

Cheshire: -sneaks up behind them and jumps on the back of Porthos Antonio's horse- ppprrr~ -rubs his head against his back-

Antonio: oh, there you are little kitten, I thought we had lost you

Cheshire: -grins- no, I am still herrrre~

Francis: a cute little kid like you shouldn't be a musketeer~ its dangerous and you might get hurt~

Matthieu: bu-

Gilbert: yeah, the frog is right! You stay here and play with your wooden sword~

Matthieu: -pouts- that's so unfair…

Gilbert: -gets of his horse and kisses Matthieu's cheek- We will protect the king, you protect your friends~ byebye~! –jumps back on his horse and they take off-

Matthieu: -blushes a deep red- maple.

Francis: ah~ l'amour is floating through the air~

* * *

><p>Gilbert: -barges through the door of the Lovino's office- Gutentag! –sits on the desk- we are a bit late~<p>

Lovino: -glaring at him- a bit, a bit? You are 4 hours late! YOU USELESS PIECES OF SHIT!

Antonio: -winces- but sir! We had a party last nig-

Lovino: I don't want to know what you did last night! You should have been here on time!

Francis: oui, but-

Lovino: no buts! You bastards! YOU ARE FIRED!

Gilbert: What? You can't fire us!

Lovino: oh, yes I can~ hand me your rapiers and uniforms.

Francis: -quickly undresses- I look better without clothes anyway~!

Lovino: STOP. You put your clothes back on right now. My eyes are burning.

Francis: -covers his crotch with a rose- this better~?

Lovino: no. –throws his clothes back at him- put. These. On.

Francis: ahww… okay… -puts the clothes on-

Gilbert: but..why would you fire us? We are the best fighters available!

–points his rapier at the sky-

Antonio: si! –holds his up next to Gilbert's-

Francis: One for All and All for One! –does the same-

Lovino: that might be true, but you are also a big nuisance. You destroy things and your devotion to the king is just horrible. –whispers; and of course you stand in my way to becoming King-

-silence falls upon them-

Prussia: well, then we will protect the king on our own!

Francis: Oui~!

Antonio: si, I completely agree with you my friends~

Lovino: hah, very well then you bastards, hereby you will be arrested for ignoring my orders~

Prussia: Nein! You cant do that!

Antonio: lets go my friends~!

Lovino: musketeers! Arrest them!

-musketeers come filing in through the doors and surround them-

Francis: haha~! Lets do our great escape trick~!

Antonio: si! –with his rapier he slashes wildly at the people surrounding them-

Prussia: -jumps on top of the desk- so long fuckers~! –jumps out of the window-

Francis: ahh~ goodbye~ -rose petals are falling everywhere-

Spain: Byebye~ -jumps out of the window together with Francis-

Lovino: YOU IDIOTS! GO AFTER THEM!

Musketeers: yes! –they run out of the door to go after them-

Lovino: you will never escape. Kiku!

Outside the walls of Paris

* * *

><p>Elizabeth: -patting Cheshire's head- I wonder what will become of this kingdom…<p>

Cheshire: -nods- nothing with this king, prrrr~

Elizabeth: -stands up from the wall she was sitting on- You need to do something for me…please?

Cheshire: mmm~ okay

Elizabeth: I want you to find these men and bring them to me… Go find Francis, Antonio and Gilbert. I need to speak with them.

Cheshire: -purrs and nods- Antonio is very nice~

Elizabeth: -laughs- I am sure he is –scratches his chin- he always gives you food, doesn't he?

Cheshire: -nods and leans into the touch-

Elizabeth: I am going back to the forest, good luck kitten~ If you have found them bring them to the forest.

Cheshire: yes –jumps off the low wall he was resting on and slowly makes his way back to the city of Paris-

Elizabeth: -watches him leaving and then retreats into the forest-

* * *

><p>Back in Paris<p>

* * *

><p>Carmen: -walks on the streets of Paris to get something to eat- What a splendid day.<p>

Ludwig: -briskly walking down the same street looking for Elizabeth and sees Carmen- Miss, I am looking for this woman –holds up a drawing of Elizabeth- Have you seen her?

Carmen: -stares at the drawing intently before shaking her head slightly- I am sorry sir, I haven't seen her anywhere. She does seem familiar though, do I know here from something?

Ludwig: Nein, you don't know her. –glares and walks away-

Carmen: What a polite man –voice filled with sarcasm- -walks into a pastry shop- Now I know. –talking to herself- she is the queen… -buys a croissant and goes back to her house in a nearby alley-

* * *

><p>Queen Alfred: -eating his dinner- butler. Come here.<p>

Butler Feliciano: -rushes to stand next to Alfred and bows- yes sir?

Queen Alfred: I want you to arrange a meeting with Arthur for me, and don't let my husband know any of this. Understood?

Butler Feliciano: veee! I will go do just that! –runs off-

Queen Alfred: -smirk- soon Ivan will be all mine, no more distraction from that disgusting brother of his~

* * *

><p>Butler Feliciano: -runs to the town square looking frantically for Arthur- Mr. Arthur? Are you around here? My lord requested your presence, veeeee~<p>

Arthur: -comes up behind him and drags him into a dark alley- shhh

–holds his finger in front of Feliciano's lips-

Feliciano: vee~ okay~ My lord requested your presence for a meeting just with him~ Ivan isn't to know about it.

Arthur: very well, I will meet with him this evening, please do tell him to prepare. –disappears into the darkness-

Feliciano: vee? Where did you go? –looks around- eh…-he goes back to the palace-

* * *

><p>Cheshire: -looking around the streets of Paris- prrrr~ Antonio? –bumps into Ludwig-<p>

Ludwig: Again? –growls-

Cheshire: -purrrs-

Ludwig: Have you seen this woman? –holds up the drawing of Elizabeth-

Cheshire: -lazily glances at the picture and shakes his head-

Ludwig: cant you speak? –glares at Cheshire-

Cheshire: -stares at a café and walks towards it-

Ludwig: hey! I was talking to you! –sees Cheshire sit down and drink some of the milk offered to him- oh never mind it…-goes on with looking for Elizabeth-

Antonio: -sees Cheshire sitting inn a small café in one of the busiest streets of Paris- ahh~ my friend, there you are~

Gilbert: come on Antonio, we have to go, we can't stay here out in the open!

Antonio: then I'll take this little kitten with me~ -picks up Cheshire-

Francis: hurry it mon ami, the royal guards are coming closer –standing on watch-

Antonio: si~

Gilbert: -grabs Antonio's arm and drags him onto the streets- Lets go!

Francis: There they are! RUN!

-Cheshire jumps out of Antonio's arms and dashes into a side alley-

Antonio: -runs after him Cheshire- Wait!

Cheshire: -keeps on running-

Gilbert: Antonio! Don't follow that! We have to hide!

Francis: lets follow him, he will bring us to safety

Cheshire: -gets inside of Carmen's house- prrrr~ -lies down on the large loveseat-

-The Three ex-musketeers follow him into the house-

Carmen: -sitting next to Cheshire and looks up at the three men barging into her house- I had been expecting you. –stands up and closes the curtains-

Antonio: Kitten! –walks to Cheshire and pats his head-

Cheshire: prrrr~ You need to go to the forest~

Gilbert: the forest? Outside of the walls?

Francis: that could be a good place to hide until they have forgotten about us.

Antonio: si~ Would you want to come with us, Cheshire?

Cheshire: -shakes his head- I need to stay here with Carmen~ -purrs-

Carmen: -scratches his ear- I cant tell you anything more then this, but it is important to go the forest. You can stay here for the evening, leave at midnight. Someone will wait for you near the forest.

Gilbert: okay, the awesome ex-musketeers will go there~!

Francis: oui~

Antonio: -looks at Carmen- you are a great woman, thank you for your help~! –kisses her cheek-

Carmen: -blushes- thank you, but please don't come back here…it's dangerous for both you and myself… -sad glance at Antonio-

Francis: why is that?

Carmen: sorry…I can not tell you that… -stands up- I would like to ask you for a favor though, can you watch Matthieu for me? –opens the door to the kitchen- Matthieu, they are here.

Matthieu: -runs into the room- really? –sees them and blushes- h-hello

-hides a bit behind the door-

Prussia: there is the birdie again~ -smirks-

Francis: oui~ the love cloud is coming close again~

Carmen: don't tease him! –hugs Matthieu- you should take good care of him.

Gilbert: We will! After all, I am the most awesome musketeer of all!

-pounces his fist into the air-

Matthieu: -smiles shyly- t-thank you…

Carmen: go off to bed now, and take a good rest, you will need it…

-leaves the room-

-they all go to bed-

* * *

><p>Arthur: -walks into Alfred's private office- You sent that stupid butler to make an appointment?<p>

Alfred: -sitting in his chair behind a large ornate desk- Yes, I need you to do something for me. It needs to look like a dead by natural causes, like starvation.

Arthur: And why in heavens name would I do something for you?

Alfred: I'll pay ya a good amount of money.

Arthur: 'ya' is no English you git!

Alfred: sure thing dude –rolls his eyes- I want you to kill my husbands brother~

Arthur: mm, so he is still alive, interesting.

Alfred: yeah, he's livin' in the dungeons now, you need to go down there and kill him, do you think you are up to it?

Arthur: I can do something as simple as that

Alfred: I will pay you when the job is done. You leave now.

Arthur: bloody git! You cant tell me what to do! –leaves-

* * *

><p>-someone knocks on the door of Carmen's house-<p>

Carmen: -immediately awake and gets out of bed- coming! –opens the door revealing General Lovino-

Lovino: hello. I came here to check if you hadn't spilled any of our little secrets, you bastard woman?

Carmen: I didn't! …. I only gave some tips…. –looks down-

Lovino: idiot, I hope for you it aren't any of my secrets, you know what will happen then, bastard.

Carmen: yes.

Lovino: good, then I will be off again. Wait. Do you know where Elizabeth is?

Carmen: -shakes her head- no.. I don't…

Lovino: -points his rapier at Carmen- I thought you knew everything, you bastard! You are lying to me! But don't worry, I will find what is going on. –puts his rapier back in its sheath-

Carmen: -bows her head- okay

Lovino: –turns around and leaves-

Carmen: -closes the door quickly and goes back to bed-

-at midnight-

* * *

><p>Antonio: -sitting in his bed thinking about Carmen and Cheshire-<p>

Gilbert: -wakes up and yawns-

Francis: its time to go… come on.

Matthieu: -rises from bed next to Gilbert- -blushes- h-hello

Francis: you made a lovely sound to listen to~

Matthieu: m-maple!

Gilbert: don't scare little birdie~ -holds him tightly-

Matthieu: w-we should leave, right?

Antonio: si, we will –stands up and stretches- it seemed to be important

Gilbert: yes, lets go now –they leave to the forest-

Elizabeth: -sitting on a little bench surrounded by beautiful rose bushes- I hope Cheshire managed to reach them….

Antonio: ola? Is anyone here? Cheshire said so.

Elizabeth: -stands up- I am right here~

Francis: hello, milady~

Elizabeth: -smiles- I see Cheshire found you~

Gilbert: yes, he did. But why did you want to speak with us?

Elizabeth: later, first we shall go to my house…well house...more like a cabin. But Anyway~! There you can eat something and then continue your sleep~

Matthieu: t-thank you for kindness miss

Elizabeth: hihi~ I am not that old yet, come on follow me~ -she walks back to her cabin in the woods-

Matthieu: -tightly holds onto Gilbert's arm- It's dark here….

Gilbert: shh~ we are almost there~ right?

Elizabeth: yup~

Antonio: you seem so...familiar to me yet, I cant place it

Elizabeth: when we get inside I will tell you anything you want to know~

-they arrive at her small cottage-

Francis: this seems like a lovely place to live~ -smirks-

Elizabeth: -sigh- I liked my old place better, but… it will be fine with your help~

Gilbert: You can't hire us to build you a new house!

Antonio: si! We have better things to do! Like protecting our king!

Elizabeth: -laughs lightly- I don't want you to build me a new house, I want you to get my husband back.

Francis: your husband? Who might he be?

Elizabeth: -sits down on a chair next to the window- He is the king…

Gilbert: but, King Ivan is married to Queen Alfred, right? Or at least they are going to get married soon.

Spain: si, they will and they will rule our country with pride~!

Elizabeth: -looks at them with tears in her eyes- all of you are big idiots! That man, is not the King! He is the king's brother!

Gilbert: what are you talking about nutty woman? The brothers king passed away at a young age and nobody is allowed to talk about him!

Elizabeth: -stands up- Are you calling me nuts?

Gilbert: It seems I did, huh!

Elizabeth: You don't even know what you are talking about! IVAN IS NOT YOUR KING!

Gilbert: quiet you idiot!

Matthieu: -comes to stand in between them- p-please don't argue, I am sure you could come to an agreement with calmly talking.

Elizabeth: -straightens- -sigh- You are right thank you…please let me explain, and then you can comment on it…

Gilbert: bitch.

Elizabeth: -ignores the comment- -inhales deeply- m-my husband is King Sadiq…

Antonio: King Sadiq? –whispers; Wasn't Sadiq the brother of Ivan?-

Elizabeth: he wasn't just, he still is… He isn't dead…

Francis: not dead? You must be imagining things..

Antonio: si…it just isn't possible…

Elizabeth: it is though… The thing is, Ivan was so jealous of him that he decided to fake his death and put him in the dungeon….Ivan loathes Sadiq but hasn't killed him yet I believe. I think Sadiq is still alive, living in the dungeon of the castle…

Francis: but that's horrible…I thought our king was a bit weird, but this…

Matthieu: we will save him! You are musketeers after all, right? –hopeful-

Gilbert: sorry birdie, but not anymore… We were fired…

Elizabeth: -wipes her eyes- I guess this was enough sadness for today. Please sleep and think about what I told and if you are willing to help me…goodnight, I will hopefully see you here tomorrow morning. Your rooms are down the hall…-goes to bed-

Antonio: This seems to be serious business…

Francis: Oui…lets think it over and then we shall make a decision in the morning. Okay?

Gilbert: yeah…

Matthieu: -nods- goodnight~

* * *

><p>Le next morning<p>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth: -cooking dinner in the kitchen- ah, almost done~ -sets the table-<p>

Gilbert: -smells the food and wakes up- mm~ I think I smell food~

Matthieu: -wakes up because of the movement next to him- eh? Gilbert, its too early go back to sleep….

Gilbert: nuh-uh. I smell food and my stomach needs it!

Matthieu: -sighs deeply- okay…

Francis: -yawns- Do I smell the drink of love? –gets out of the bed still naked-

Antonio: cover yourself Francis! –covers his eyes with a pillow-

Gilbert: -covering Matthieu's eyes and his own with Matthieu's head- EHW! FRANCIS! –cowers in disgust-

Francis: you just cant appreciate the beauty of the male anatomy!

Gilbert: only my little birdie.

Elizabeth: If you want food you'd better come down here quickly~!

Gilbert: -his head snaps into the direction of her voice- FOOD! –runs down the stairs-

Elizabeth: -gives him clothes- you too put clothes on yourself –smiles-

Gilbert: HAHA! The awesome me doesn't need clothes!

Elizabeth: you do. Now put them on, it's a chilly outside today

Gilbert: -puts them on- sure thing old lady

Elizabeth: Old? I am not old! You are older!

-meanwhile Francis, Matthieu and Antonio have come down to the small dining room as well-

Matthieu: stop arguing!

-everybody is looking Matthieu-

Matthieu: maple!

Elizabeth: haha~ just eat your breakfast~

Gilbert: -digs into the food in front of him- mmm~ tastes goods~

Matthieu: I think we should help her! She surely isn't lying

Francis: well…I have to agree she seemed very honest…

Elizabeth: -huge smile- that would make me and the kingdom very happy

Gilbert: I guess so… If Matthew sais he want to help, the so will I! Cause I am Gilbert the awesome after all!

Antonio: Si~! We can do it! We are the Three Musketeers after all!

Elizabeth: thank you very much~! Cheshire will help you, and secret aid will come as well~ Good luck, and if you ever need to hide, you can always come here~

Matthieu: we will do our very best!

Antonio: si~!

Elizabeth: thank you so very very much~! –hugs them all- I hope you can get Sadiq out~! –creepy smile- And then I will crush all those idiots who caused this~

Gilbert: hehe, -totally creeped out- you are a weird woman

Elizabeth: pfft, like I didn't know that~ now shoo~ go back to the streets~ watch out for old loves though~ they might come haunting you~

-Gilbert, Antonio, Francis and Matthieu are suddenly sitting on a fallen tree in the woods while Elizabeth and her house are gone-

Antonio: what happened? I am sure we were in a house –confused-

Gilbert: yeah, with the nutty woman

Matthieu: don't call her that! She gave you breakfast! But we have to go save that Sadiq now! If its true what she said, this whole kingdom might be in danger….

Francis: oui! Lets save him for our Nation!

Gilbert: for our People!

Antonio: and for our Land!

-they all look at Matthew-

Matthieu: -maple-

Meanwhile down in the dungeons

* * *

><p>Sadiq: so how are you doing today Yao?<p>

Yao: -sighs deeply- good, I guess, aru…

Sadiq: -nods- the mask, it hurts…

Yao: I understand…

Sadiq: Do you think really nobody will come for us?

Yao: For me, no, I don't think so. You still have hope though, there is your wife, and the musketeers are all loyal to you…

Sadiq: I promise you that if I get out, I will make sure you get out as well.

Yao: that would be nice –sigh-

Sadiq: It would…I hope my kingdom is doing well…

Yao: …It is, everything is going well…

Sadiq: -smiles behind the mask- thank you…

* * *

><p>Lovino: Ludwig, you bastard! Have you found her yet? –polishing his rapier while sitting on his desk-<p>

Ludwig: -bows- no sir…It seems she just disappeared… -looks up at him- I was coming close to her, but my men lost track of those three

ex-musketeers…

Lovino: AGAIN? DAMN IT! You will find her before the wedding. She is not allowed to ruin everything!

Ludwig: but sir, shouldn't we take care of the musketeers first? They are a bigger threat then that woman.

Lovino: mm –scratches his chin- I guess you are right….Send all your men after those three. I want them here by tomorrow.

Ludwig: sir, with all due respect but I don't have any men left who are loyal to you –stern look-

Lovino: Then you will hire Arthur, he will make sure they wont be in my way anymore.

Ludwig: -grinds his teeth- yes, my lord.

* * *

><p>-Ludwig is walking through the hallways-<p>

Ludwig: -sigh- if that damn brat would stop be so annoying –rubs his temples-

Feliciano: vee~ sir! There you are again~!

Ludwig: -sees Feliciano- hallo, Feliciano.

Feliciano: Would you like to eat something with me? You seem stressed and that isn't good!

Ludwig: mm, I am stressed, and it might be nice… okay, lets go have lunch somewhere

Feliciano: really?~? YAY~! –jumps around in glee-

Ludwig: ja, lets go now

* * *

><p>Queen Alfred: In two days we are finally getting married, right love~?<p>

King Ivan: -sitting on his throne next to Alfred- Da, that is true~

Queen Alfred: -kisses Ivan- I love you

King Ivan: I love you too~ But, to be honest I am a bit bothered by something…

Queen Alfred: -smirks- what is it, you can tell me anything

King Ivan: -whispers- It is my brother… I do not know how long I can or more want to keep him locked up…

Queen Alfred: kill him. It would solve all the problems~

King Ivan: Nyet, I do not want to kill him… I want to let him go… Maybe ban him from France, so I never have to see him again

Queen Alfred: -sigh- He will come back to claim the throne, he is a dangerous manipulative man.

King Ivan: You are right, I will do nothing until we are married, he cant kick us of our thrones then.

Queen Alfred: -kisses his cheek- And then you will get rid of him, right?

King Ivan: Da, then I will send him to England and never see him again.

Queen Alfred: okay dude, but I have some business to take care off, I will

see ya again later! -runs on to his office-

King Ivan: then that burden will be of my shoulders~

* * *

><p>Francis: so, where do we go now?<p>

Antonio: It seems we need to find the entrance to dungeons

Gilbert: First information. Lets split ways and meet each other again tomorrow in the morning

Antonio: si~ That's a good plan~

Matthieu: and I?

Gilbert: You are coming with me.

Francis: okay~ I will see you guys tomorrow morning~ good luck with l'amour~ -strolls away-

Antonio: Si~! I know where I am going~! –runs off to Carmen's house-

Gilbert: then we will try to go speak with the General about this, we need all the help we can get, come on~!

Matthieu: -blushes- m-maple!

* * *

><p>King Ivan: -goes to General Lovino's office and comes in-<p>

Lovino: oh, hello my king…

King Ivan: how are the preparations going?

Lovino: you bastard! Of course everything is going great! I am not for nothing the general of the musketeers, idiot!

King Ivan: -slaps Lovino across the face- No such language. I am the king

Lovino: -rubs his cheek and grumbles-

King Ivan: Oh, I want a boat ready for the day after my wedding.

Lovino: For what would YOU need a boat?

King Ivan: -sigh- I need to ship a prisoner to England

Lovino: bastards those English!

King Ivan: I know, have a boat ready I have better things to do then babysit you.

Lovino: I Don't need a babysit you bastardous King!

King Ivan: mhm, sure you don't. –leaves-

Lovino: -smirks- soon~ Soon you wont even be here anymore, but locked in the prison with that idiotic brother of yours~

* * *

><p>Carmen: come on Cheshire, we are going to pay someone a visit<p>

Cheshire: -purrs- dare?

Carmen: You know very well who I mean

Cheshire: -smirks and nods-

Carmen: let us go then –they leave the city-

Cheshire: -purrs and follows Carmen-

* * *

><p>Ludwig: -sitting together with Feliciano in a cute café in the middle of Paris-<p>

Feliciano: veee~ this is nice

Ludwig: ja, it is –drinking a beer- but, what is your job in the castle anyway?

Feliciano: I am the personal butler of the King and Queen…they are usually very nice, but sometimes a bit mean…veee…

Ludwig: oh

Feliciano: si, I had to go and meet with Arthur for him ,b-but he was very scary….he just disappeared into nothing –rambles on about various things-

Ludwig: Is that so –deeply in thought-

Feliciano: veee~ I like you Luddy~!

Ludwig: -sighs- my name is Ludwig.

Feliciano: I know, I just thought you would like that name …-sadly looks down-

Ludwig: It is fine. I have to work now, sorry Feliciano, I will see you later. –stands up to leave-

Feliciano: -jumps on Ludwigs back and kisses his cheek- byebye~!

Ludwig: -peels Feliciano of his back and blushes- e-eh bye. –runs away-

Feliciano: ve?

* * *

><p>Antonio: -dashes to Carmen's house almost knocking over some fruit stands on his way there- Sorry! –continues his race- almost there –panting- I can see it! –arrives at her house and knocks on the door- Carmen? Are you there? I thought I would come and visit! –happy smile-<p>

-nobody opens-

Antonio: ohh…she isn't here…then I will wait for her! –sits down against the door waiting for Carmen-

* * *

><p>Queen Alfred: Arthur, get over here.<p>

Arthur: -appears out of a cloud of smoke- you called?

Queen Alfred: -coughs- don't do that!

Arthur: -smirks and the smoke disappears- What did you want to speak to me about?

Queen Alfred: I want to talk to you about the mission I gave you.

Arthur: mm, yes, I just finished with the preparations

Queen Alfred: well, it isn't necessary anymore, my husband decided on something else. A gooder plan~

Arthur: Gooder? That's not even a word you bloody git! Learn your own damn language! You are a disgrace!

Queen Alfred: -sticks out his tongue- I am the queen and I can do whatever I want~

Arthur: Fine. So I can assume I don't need to finish that job.

Queen Alfred: nop, not needed.

Arthur: goodbye then –disappears on another cloud of smoke-

* * *

><p>Gilbert: So Matthieu, what shall we do first?<p>

Matthieu: Well, maybe we should go look for the entrance?

Gilbert: you are right –grabs Matthieu's hand and holds it-

Matthieu: maple!

Gilbert: -smirk- let's take a look around the castle

Matthieu: -nods shyly- o-okay

Gilbert: -they get on their horse and gallop to the castle-

Elizabeth: -sitting on the bench in the rose bushes- hey~! –happily waves at Carmen and Cheshire- there you are~

Cheshire: -purrs and jumps on his spot on the rose covered wall-

Elizabeth: hey kitten~ -pats his head-

Carmen: They are looking for you.

Elizabeth: I know, the bitches…

Carmen: mm, but, you should be more careful, just sitting here out in the open…

Elizabeth: they cant find me here, you of all people should know that~

Carmen: -nods- And you should know I can't tell.

Elizabeth: Of course~ but, why are you here?

Carmen: I came to warn you, unnecessary as it seems.

Cheshire: prrrr~~ What do we do now?

Elizabeth: I already sent the musketeer-

Carmen: ex-musketeers. They were fired

Elizabeth: ahw, that's sad…

Carmen: -nods- now the little Matthieu can't fulfill his dreams…

Elizabeth: yes, but maybe you should go back… If anyone sees you with me you will be arrested as well

Carmen: you are right, and there is someone waiting for me~

Elizabeth: yes, there is~ I will keep Cheshire here for now, goodbye~!

-they both go back to their homes-

* * *

><p>Captain: -sighs deeply- Maybe I should just quit, I have enough of being that little bitch's servant… -hanging against a tree- I have enough money to support both myself and the little Italian –deep in though-<p>

Yao: -sigh- what dreadfull days, aru.

Sadiq: I heard that my brother is getting married soon…

Yao: aiyaaa, then the kingdom will surely perish

Sadiq: I hope someone will come for us before that

Yao: Indeed that would be the only thing to wish for.

Sadiq: then that bloody mask can finally come of –sighs deeply-

Yao: -smiles- Yes…

* * *

><p>Francis: -strolling about the streets of Paris- Ah~ what to do now?~? –bumps into Arthur-<p>

Arthur: Get off, you git! Watch where you put your feet.

Francis: -looks Arthur in the eyes- you?

Arthur: Me, yes, now get out of my way you bloody frog. I have business to do.

Francis: but, mon ami~! Why don't you stay with me~? Quite that horrible job of you and be my love~!

Arthur: No, you git, I do not want to be with you! You ditched me last time!

Francis: Non, I didn't I had to leave to protect our king!

Arthur: Our king? You frog, I have my own king!

Francis: -sigh- Of course…but please… stay here? With me?

Arthur: No, I have better things to do. Goodbye –a big cloud of smoke appears and when it's gone, so is Arthur-

Francis: but….-sadly strolls in the direction of the forest-

* * *

><p>King Ivan: -slams the door to Lovino's office open- You. Why did I get this letter from the captain? –throws the letter on his desk-<p>

Lovino: Be a bit more respectful to me you bastard!

King Ivan: Me respectful? To you? You are my subordinate.

Lovino: tssk, how should I know why that bastard sent you that letter?

King Ivan: He works for you!

Lovino: -reading the letter- Not anymore it seems!

King Ivan: You need to find that woman. By dusk tomorrow I want her here.

Lovino: -grinds his teeth- yes, you bastard.

King Ivan: sure. –leaves the office again-

Lovino: DAMN IT ALL! Kiku! Get your ass over here!

* * *

><p>-Carmen arrives at her house-<p>

Spain: Carmen! There you are! I didn't know where you were…so I waited here for you…

Carmen: ahww~ that's so sweet, you could have entered the house you know? I always leave it open

Spain: -shakes his head- no, I like sitting outside, there was a nice breeze.

Carmen: don't lie to me, I know everything. –smiles- Just get in there

-holds the door open for him-

Spain: -enters- thank you~! –huge smile- I am glad I can see you again~

Carmen: didn't I tell you it was dangerous to come here?

Spain: si, I know but…I just couldn't resist! –hugs her-

Carmen: -blushes- t-thank you

Spain: Can I stay here for the night? I mean, I would like that very much…

Carmen: surely you can, the question is, do I want that?

Spain: -blushes- Eh, I don't know…I am sorry for asking

Carmen: no, don't be sorry! You can stay here! Just for one night though. Then you have other things to do.

* * *

><p>Gilbert: -feeling around the walls- It isn't here either…<p>

Matthieu: -feeling around the walls as well- neither is t here…

Gilbert: Is there even a secret entrance? I am starting to doubt if that woman want lying to us?

Matthieu: Gilbert! Don't say something like that! We have to help her!

Gilbert: I guess you are right, but we have almost had all the walls in Paris!

Matthieu: then we have to search more! We cant give up… I thought you were a musketeer…and that you would do anything to keep the king safe…Maybe I made a mistake thinking that…

Gilbert: No! The Awesome me will solve this!

Matthieu: -secret smirk-

Gilbert: -frantically starts searching for a secret entrance-

Matthieu: here it is…-stares at a small hole in the wall with wide eyes-

Gilbert: You found it! Birdie you did it! –kisses him-

Matthieu: m-maple!

Gilbert: -sticks his finger in the hole-

-crrrrraaaccckk- -all the bricks start to slide away and a secret entrance is reaveled-

Gilbert: Oh yeah! Birdie is so awesome!

Matthieu: t-thank you –blushes-

Gilbert: lets go and explore the unknown! –grabs Matthieu's hand and dashes into the entrance-

* * *

><p>Francis: -sigh- Why doesn't he love me…?<p>

Kiku: -spots Francis- Found him. –follows Francis with stealth-

Francis: Why is he such a prick…-walks a bit quicker-

Kiku: …where is he going…-still following Francis-

Francis: I guess he will never admit it… -walks out of the city walls in the direction of the woods-

Kiku: This might prove to be interesting…

Elizabeth: -sitting on the usual rose bench-

Francis: Elizabeth, there you are…

Elizabeth: Francis, what's wrong?

Kiku: -sees Elizabeth and quickly dashes back to the palace-

Francis: oh… It's Arthur…You know who he is?

Elizabeth: -nods- Yes, he is the assassin from England

Francis: Oui… we had an affair once

Elizabeth: don't worry so much, its unlike you. You will manage to get through to him –hugs Francis-

Francis: thank you!

Elizabeth: oh no…-looking past Francis in shock- NO! Run! Go! And never come back here! –pushes Francis away and dashes into the forest-

Francis: -looks behind him- mon dieu….

* * *

><p>Queen Alfred: I am looking forward to our marriage~!<p>

King Ivan: so am I, da~

Queen Alfred: Then I am finally the real Queen, and you will be my king~ -kisses Ivan-

King Ivan: -kisses back- yes…King…

Queen Alfred: Why so sad?

King Ivan: never mind, da.

Queen Alfred: okay~! –ignorant-

* * *

><p>Lovino: haha~ finally we found that bitch. Now my plan just can't fail anymore! That bastard king wont rule for long! –evil laugh-<p>

* * *

><p>Spain: Can I sleep<p>

with you?

Carmen: -blushes- I-I guess so

Spain: -picks up Carmen bridal style-

Carmen: eeep! Wait, shouldn't you be helping Elizabeth?

Spain: Si, I should be, but you are way more interesting~ -kisses her cheek-

Carmen: o-okay, but you have to leave tonight! Otherwise some bad things might happen…

Spain: Si, that's a deal, but for now I will stay here with you~

Carmen: -blushes- okay

Spain: -puts her on the bed lies down next to her- You're cute~

Carmen: don't say that!

* * *

><p>Matthieu: there I see some lights! –runs towards the light-<p>

Gilbert: Matthieu, watch out, there might be guards! –peeks around the corner-

Matthieu: And, can we go?

Gilbert: mm~ yes, it's safe. –walks to the cells-

Sadiq: -looks up- that voice… I recognize it…

Yao: Who is there, aru?

Matthieu: Mr. Sadiq? Is that you? We came here to look for you!

Sadiq: shh, quiet down, guards might be close…

Gilbert: Elizabeth asked us to get you out of here

Sadiq: i-is she still alive?

Matthieu: -nods- she seemed to be doing fine, she just misses you

Yao: It seems we might get out of here after all…

Gilbert: -staring at Sadiq- what's that… on your face?

Sadiq: its an iron mask… My brother… he put it on me because he loathed to see my face…

Matthieu: She was right…he is a horrible man…

Sadiq: no, he isn't, its that damn wife of his, or better soon to be wife.

Gilbert: Queen Alfred? But I don't understand… How could he possible fake your death like that?

Sadiq: He has all the musketeers, they are all corrupted

Matthieu: Gil isn't! He is here to safe you!

Yao: aiyaaaa, quiet down!

Sadiq: He is coming! Quickly leave! He can't catch you!

Gilbert: we will come back later to get you out! One for All and All for One! –grabs Matthieu's wrist and runs back to the secret entrance-

* * *

><p>Francis: no! I wont leave you alone! –runs after Elizabeth-<p>

Elizabeth: -stops running- I will surrender, you now have to safe both me and Sadiq! Otherwise they will get you as well! And that can not happen!

Francis: but! They might kill you!

Elizabeth: no Francis…you four are the last hope of this country…restore its grace and wealth –turns around- Be safe, I hope to see you again soon! –runs back to the open space with the roses-

Kiku: Please come out Elizabeth, we know you are here! –a whole bunch of musketeers are waiting at the edge of the forest-

Elizabeth: yes…-walks out of the woods- I surrender…

Kiku: I wouldn't try any tricks if I were you.

Elizabeth: I wont. No worries… -sad-

Kiku: arrest her.

-two men walk forward and roughly grab her-

Elizabeth: Hey! Be gentle, treat a woman with respect!

Francis: -watching everything from behind the trees-

Kiku: -smirk- No need for that, you are a nothing. Not in this kingdom.

Elizabeth: -growls- watch your mouth little one.

-the musketeers drag Elizabeth away towards the palace-

* * *

><p>Francis: We have to stop this… One for All and All for One! –follows them back to Paris-<p>

-Cheshire has watched it all happen and then lazily follows them-

King Ivan: -opens the door to the dungeons- brother, I have good news for you.

Sadiq: and what might that be?

Yao: Aiyaaa, am I finally coming out?

King Ivan: no yaoyao~ You didn't want me, I don't want you, da.

Yao: AIYAA! You creeper!

King Ivan: anyway, you will be banned from France and I will send you on a boat to England

Sadiq: So, you can finally let go of me?

King Ivan: Da, I have had enough of seeing you here.

Sadiq: that's nice~ Finally getting out~

King Ivan: da. –leaves the dungeons again-

* * *

><p>Spain: -wakes up in the middle of the night because of some loud knocking on the door- ehh? Carmen? Who is that?<p>

Carmen: -suddenly sits upright- no…this isn't possible. Antonio…you have to hide, right now, it isn't safe here.

Spain: what? What is going on? Carmen, you have to tell me!

Carmen: I can't… sorry… -kisses him- not now…-teary eyes- All hope is resting on you and your friends now…

Antonio: no! I wont leave you here!

Carmen: You have to… I am very sorry… please, you have to save this kingdom. Hide in the kitchen until everyone is gone again, only then come out and run. Find Gilbert and Francis. They will all have new important information… I hope to see you soon

-The Musketeers are trying to get the door open-

Carmen: -runs to the door and opens it- hello?

Kiku: you are hereby arrested for conspiring with Lady Elizabeth.

Antonio: -hiding in the kitchen and sees everything taking place-

Carmen: I know…

-two men come forward and grab her arms-

Kiku: Lets go back

-Carmen's wrists are chained together and they drag her back to the palace-

Spain: no…this isn't possible… I will save you my love! One for All and All for One!

* * *

><p>Romano: -walks to King Ivan's office- Hey, you bastard.<p>

King Ivan: Come in, da.

Romano: I was going to. –enters the office-

King Ivan: what do you want? Do you need a fresh diaper?

Romano: -grumbles- YOU BASTARD! DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS!

King Ivan: calm down, da.

Romano: mm, I came to announce we have caught the woman and her accomplice.

King Ivan: ohh~ so, the baby doesn't need a babysit anymore, da.

Romano: IDIOT! You are disgusting! I am leaving!

King Ivan: byebye~ -continues working

* * *

><p>Kiku: Bring them to the dungeons and put them in the cells<p>

Random musketeers: Yes sir, -they bring Carmen and Elizabeth down to the dungeons-

Elizabeth: We were caught hmm…

Carmen: yes, I didn't see it coming… I was distracted, I should have paid more attention.

Elizabeth: no, it is fine. I have faith that everything will work out.

Carmen: You are right about that. Nothing can stop them.

Elizabeth: -nods-

-the guards pushes them in the cells opposite of those of Sadiq and Yao-

Sadiq: -stands up and rushes to the bars- Elizabeth? Is that you?

Elizabeth: -looks at Sadiq- SADIQ! –holds the bars with tears in her eyes-

Yao: AIYAA! A man cant even have some peace and quiet in here!

Carmen: Yao, shut up. –glares at Yao-

Sadiq: My love! How did they get you?

Elizabeth: They ambushed me…I had no choice but to surrender…It was all to save our kingdom.

Romano: -comes walking in- Your kingdom? I believe this will be MY kingdom, you bastardous woman!

Sadiq: Lovino –growls deeply- don't you dare hurt her.

Lovino: I will do whatever I want, after all, I shall be king hereafter.

Elizabeth: What about Ivan and Alfred? They will marry the day after tomorrow.

Lovino: That will be the last time they see each other those bastards.

Sadiq: This is all your doing.

Lovino: of course it is! And now I know what I will do with that woman, she will be my price, the proof of my victory~

Elizabeth: -growls- don't touch me you bastard!

Sadiq: Stay away from her brat!

Lovino: -calls for some musketeers- Take her up into my office.

-the musketeers open the door to the cell and drag Elizabeth out-

Carmen: this is not good…this isn't how it is supposed to end…

Elizabeth: don't touch me!

-the musketeers drag her away-

Lovino: -smirks- bye, idiots~ -leaves the dungeons-

Sadiq: Elizabeth… When I thought I had finally found you again…-tears are rolling down his eyes over the mask-

Carmen: Sadiq, please calm down, everything will be well…maybe not at this moment, but you shall be king again.

Sadiq: I could care less about being a king! He might be hurting Elizabeth!

Carmen: He wont, he is too much of a pussy to actually do that. He is just pissing you off…

Sadiq: -silent- I hope she will be fine… -sits down on his hay bed again-

Carmen: She will be. Believe me.

* * *

><p>Antonio: Francis! Gilbert! Where are you my friends?<p>

Gilbert: -pulls Antonio into a small dark alley- quiet down you idiot! They can hear you!

Francis: -comes up behind them- They have Elizabeth!

Antonio: and Carmen! They came to her house at night!

Gilbert: We found the secret entrance! We can now sneak into the dungeons without anyone noticing us!

Francis: Oui, but...what hope is there left now?...

Antonio: none…there is no hope left.

Matthieu: There is! We found Sadiq! We have to save them! To protect our country!

Gilbert: he is right. We have a motto right?

Francis, Antonio & Gilbert: One for All and All for One!

Antonio: Si! I have to safe Carmen!

Francis: ooh~ Is l'amour hanging around again?

Antonio: -blushes-

Gilbert: lets wait until tomorrow early in the morning, when everyone is eating. Then we will once again go into the dungeons and get everything out before the wedding!

Francis: -nods- but first, lets sleep.

Antonio: Si…I am dead tired…

Matthieu: but, where? There is nowhere we can go with all the guards around the city.

Ludwig: -comes through a door in the alley- I can offer you a safe place to stay –stern look- please follow me.

Gilbert: You? Why would we follow you? You are a musketeer!

Ludwig: not anymore, I quit. I never liked that little Italian.

Antonio: You mean Lovino?

Ludwig: Ja, I mean him. And brothers have to help each other right?

Francis: brothers?

Gilbert: -glares at Ludwig- I thought I wasn't your brother anymore.

Ludwig: look, I am sorry I was so rude to say things like that… I thought it was better for the kingdom, I didn't think about what you would want…

Matthieu: Are you brothers?

Gilbert: Ja, we are… only I choose for France and he for Germany.

Ludwig: I had to! Our father wanted it!

Antonio: now is not the time to fight. You are both on the same side. We need to work together to save this Kingdom!

Matthieu: Oui! We do!

Francis: One for All and All for One?

Gilbert: yes, you are right! The awesome me can do this!

Ludwig: good, then follow me now

* * *

><p>-meanwhile Elizabeth is put in Lovino's office with her hands tied behind her back-<p>

Elizabeth: GET YOU HANDS OFF OF ME YOU FILTHY BASTARD! –she is trying to kick Lovino-

Lovino: Calm down bitch! –hits her-

Elizabeth: -growls- I hate you.

Lovino: That's nice for you, you bastard!

Elizabeth: Why do you need me here anyway? Just to annoy the hell out of Sadiq? He won't fall for your little tricks!

Lovino: Just shut up damn it! In two days I will be king. And maybe you will be my queen then~ -smirks- Just to annoy the hell out of Sadiq.

Elizabeth: If you want to destroy the kingdom so badly, I suggest you just burn it down.

Lovino: Idiot! I don't want to destroy it, just rule it!

Elizabeth: Whatever…that comes down to the same –pulls her knees up to her chest and lies down on the floor like that-

* * *

><p>Sadiq: But, Carmen, what will happen now?<p>

Carmen: I hope, that the Three Ex-Musketeers will be able to help us soon…

Yao: AIYAA, Stop talking!

Sadiq: Yao, shut up, nobody needs your input.

Carmen: They will be here soon, although there might be problems…It's for the best to sleep now. We will need all the energy we can get.

Yao: Finally!

Guards: shut up, its late and we are trying to sleep here!

Sadiq: -nods- sleep well~

Carmen: Good night.

* * *

><p>-At Ludwigs house-<p>

Ludwig: What were you going to do in the dungeons?

Gilbert: None of your business!

Matthieu: -sighs- We have to save the king and queen.

Italy: veee, Is Queen Alfred in danger?

Francis: non, not that king and Queen, the real ones.

Ludwig: So you know about the secret?

Gilbert: Ja…And the Awesome me found the secret entrance!

Ludwig: But you say king AND Queen? Did they find the queen as well?

Antonio: Si, and Carmen! They my beauty!

Matthieu: The current King and Queen are horrible! They locked the King in the dungeons!

Ludwig: I know, I have seen him.

Gilbert: And you thought that was the right thing to do?

Ludwig: No, I didn't, I had to earn some money….

Matthieu: Stop trying to argue with him Gil!

Francis: Oui~ And who is this cute little Italian~ And who does he remind me of?

Feliciano: vee~ My brother maybe?

Antonio: Not another brother drama I hope?

Feliciano: -shakes his head- My fratello is Lovino~

Francis: mm, yes, in appearance you do resemble each other, not in spirit~

Feliciano: I know, right? Fratello is very mean…But I am sure he means it good.

Germany: shh, its okay Feli –pats his head-

Gilbert: tomorrow early in the morning, we will go to save them!

Germany: okay. I will see you in the morning.

-they all go to bed-

* * *

><p>Le Next Morning<p>

* * *

><p>King Ivan: -yawns-<p>

Queen Alfred: oh~ you are awake~

King Ivan: da. Your movement awoke me.

Queen Alfred: haha! Sorry!

King Ivan: You are hopeless, you know that, da?

Queen Alfred: -pouts- You still love right?

King Ivan: -scratches his chin- mm~ Da. I do.

Queen Alfred: YAY~! –rolls on top of Ivan-

King Ivan: -grunts- Alfred, careful.

Queen Alfred: ooops~! Sorry!

King Ivan: -sighs- Just let me get some sleep, da. –turns around-

Queen Alfred: oh…okay… Sleep well

King Ivan: good boy –falls asleep-

Queen Alfred: -whispers; ignorant idiot…-

* * *

><p>Elizabeth: -sleeping on the floor-<p>

Lovino: Oi! Bitch! Wake up!

Elizabeth: -opens her eyes- mm?

Lovino: Today we need to prepare for the wedding tomorrow~

Elizabeth: Get off with your stupid wedding. Go annoy someone else.

Lovino: Bastard! I decide what I do! –hits her again-

Elizabeth: -grunts- pussy.

Lovino: Idiotic woman! –storms out of the office-

* * *

><p>Gilbert: It is time guys. We have to go now.<p>

Antonio: Si, to save Carmen

Francis: And to protect our kingdom!

Ludwig: I have to warn you though, Lovino will try things as well, he wants to be king.

Matthieu: We will keep that in mind, thank you for helping us –blushes-

Gilbert: bye brother –they go to the secret entrance and quietly sneak in-

Francis: Is this it?

Gilbert: Ja, they should be just around the corner

Antonio: -peeks around it and sees no guards- We can go.

Matthieu: Sadiq? Are you still here?

Sadiq: Yes…sadly I am….

Francis: It wont be much longer! We are here to save you all!

Carmen: Antonio? Are you there as well? –holds the bars to her cell-

Antonio: CARMEN! –dashes to her cell- you are okay! –holds her hand-

Sadiq: be quick, soon the guards will come to bring breakfast…

Francis: Is that the iron mask?

Sadiq: -nods- that bloody mask.

Matthieu: -finds the small key hanging from a hook- Here is the key!

Lovino: WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN HERE?

Gilbert: Lovino!

Lovino: GUARDS, MUSKETEERS GET THEM!

-Musketeers come filing in from every corner with their weapons ready-

Sadiq: RUN!

Carmen: NO NO NO! THIS CAN NOT HAPPEN! THIS IS NOT HOW THINGS ARE SUPPOSED TO END!

Antonio: Carmen! Calm down!

Carmen: -throws everything in her cell at the walls and is shaking wildly- NO!

Antonio: -trying to grab for her hand- Shh! It's okay, everything will be fine!

Carmen: -smacks his hand away- DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER MET ME!

Antonio: -a hurt expression is on his face- Carmen…

Carmen: YOU IDIOTS! –faints and falls down to the cold floor-

Antonio: Carmen! Are you okay?

Lovino: Put them in the cells. I want the musketee- No, those bastards are EX-musketeers all locked in separate cells from the rest! HAHA, I will always win!

-the four are pushed in two empty cells-

Gilbert: no! now everything is lost!

Antonio: Is that all you can think about? Something is wrong with Carmen!

-the musketeers and Lovino leave-

Francis: And what about us? Everything is lost now!

-Antonio, Francis and Gilbert start arguing-

Matthieu: maple! P-please calm down!

-The arguing gets even louder-

Sadiq: STOP. Right now. All three of you. You share the same goals.

Gilbert: Keep out of it!

Sadiq: -growls deeply- This whole kingdom is in danger. You are the ones destined to save it, but you can only argue? Are you real musketeers?

Francis: Oui, of course we are!

Sadiq: That's why you have to calm down, Carmen will be fine, she only fainted…

Matthieu: He is right. One for All and All for One, right?

Antonio: si…You are right…

Sadiq: you just have ta do this!

Gilbert: We will! But how? …

* * *

><p>Ludwig: They are taking too long… Something is not right…<p>

Feliciano: vee, I hope they are okay!

Ludwig: We need to get help.

Feliciano: From who?

Ludwig: Arthur, he will be able to help us.

Feliciano: Veee~! I know how to find him! –runs of to the marketplace-

Ludwig: Feliciano! Wait! –runs after him- -sigh- Where did he go?

Feliciano: Arthur~! Arthur~!

Arthur: -drags Feliciano in a side alley again- Do I have to explain it to you again?

Feliciano: -shakes his head- I have to take you to Ludwig! He has to see you! It's very important!

Arthur: okay okay, just stop trying to kill my ears. –together they go back to Ludwig's house-

Ludwig: Feliciano. You shouldn't run of like that.

Feliciano: -shakes slightly- sorry…

Ludwig: It's okay –kisses his head- you did well.

Arthur: Quit showing me that lovey-dovey shit.

Ludwig: -nods- Its about my brother and his friends, they were going down to the dungeons to save the king… But they haven't come back yet…

Arthur: So the frog is there as well?

Ludwig: Ja… Please go help them. I can't leave Feliciano alone…

Arthur: mm, okay, I will go help them. You said they are supposed to be in the dungeon?

Ludwig: Ja, I will wait here, if there are any problems, you can come back here.

Arthur: very well then, goodbye. –disappears in a cloud of smoke-

* * *

><p>Queen Alfred: -dancing through the hallways- I am getting married tomorrow~! HAHA! The hero will always be the winner in the end~!<p>

Lovino: Goddamn it! Stop that you stupid bastard!

Queen Alfred: HAHA! Stupid General! I can do whatever I want!

Lovino: BASTARD! GO ANNOY SOMEONE ELSE! –he pounds back to his office-

Queen Alfred: ya'r the idiot~! –still dancing happily-

* * *

><p>Lovino: Oi, stupid woman.<p>

Elizabeth: What do you want now?

Lovino: I am annoyed.

Elizabeth: so? Should I care about that?

Lovino: -blushes slightly- I don't know! Weren't you supposed to know everything bastardo?

Elizabeth: No, that's Carmen –laughs- You aren't evil~! You are just a kid with some mental problems!

Lovino: And you are a useless old bitch!

Elizabeth: I ain't old! You are older!

Lovino: Like hell I am!

Elizabeth: You so are!

Kiku: -enters the room- hello, I hope I am not interrupting?

Lovino & Elizabeth: SHUT UP!

Kiku: -simply sits down in a chair and waits for them to finish arguing-

Elizabeth: HAH! You are older!

Lovino: -grumbles- bastard.

Kiku: Sir, I came here to tell you that we haven't found the only last things on our way.

Elizabeth: -listening in to the conversation-

Lovino: Oh, haven't you? If I were you I would hurry up!

* * *

><p>Carmen: -wakes up and sits upright-<p>

Sadiq: Antonio, she is up –watching from the corner of his cell-

Yao: Aiyaaa! Give an old man some peace!

Antonio: Carmen?

Carmen: mm? Yes, I am here

Antonio: Are you okay?

Carmen: -nods- I just have a bit of a headache…

Matthieu: see Antonio, we told you she would be fine

Antonio: hehe… sorry I didn't listen.. I was very worried!

Carmen: -slight smile- sorry I couldn't predict what was going to happen… Something changed the way things were supposed to go…

Sadiq: It is fine, I still have hope we will get out.

Gilbert: Of course you do, you are only thinking about this stupid kingdom

Sadiq: That is not true. I also think of my wife, and family.

Matthieu: family?

Yao: mphf, my family didn't care I was arrested.

Antonio: -sneers- But then again nobody was asking for your opinion.

Sadiq: My brother, I still care about him…

Francis: Even after what he did?

Sadiq: That is what being family is all about, right?

Gilbert: mm, I guess you are right… maybe I should have listened to my little brother more often.

Sadiq: family is precious.

Arthur: -sneaks to the secret entrance- It should be somewhere around here…-feeling around the walls- Oh here it is –pushes on a brick and the rest of the bricks slide apart yet again- -sneaks into the dungeons-

Frog? Are you here?

Francis: My love? Are you there?

Arthur: -sees them all sitting in your cells- haha~ You bloody gits~ All behind the bars~

Gilbert: You stupid Englishman! Just get us out of here!

Sadiq: quiet down you two. You know the guards might hear you.

Arthur: And who are you to command me? Oh, I see you are the wannabe king.

Francis: Mon Angleterre! Don't say things like that!

Sadiq: its fine, if things continue like this, I wont ever get out again.

Matthieu: Arthur, please help us….

Yao: Yes, please do, then it would be nice and quiet here, aru.

Arthur: -sigh- yes, that's what I came for. Now where is the key?

Sadiq: It's should be somewhere on the wall over there –points- First free the musketeers…then us…

Arthur: -nods- okay –grabs the key and quickly opens the cell door of the musketeers and moves to free the rest as well-

Gilbert: Finally freedom!

Sadiq: -standing at the door of his cell waiting to be freed-

Ivan: -coming down the stairs to the dungeons-

Carmen: Quickly go! You have to come back at the day of the wedding! Nobody will be here than!

Arthur: -nods- come on lets go!

Antonio: I wont leave without her!

Carmen: You have to go! I will see you again later!

Gilbert: Come on! –pulls Antonio along with him-

Ivan: What is going on here?

-Gilbert, Matthieu, Francis, Antonio and Arthur have just left the secret entrance-

* * *

><p>Feliciano: Ludwig~ Please just calm down, they will be fine! –kisses Ludwig-<p>

Ludwig: -blushes- How can you say that? Everyone was caught already only us and Arthur were left…

Feliciano: Because I believe Arthur can get them out, he is very good in disappearing, veeee~

Ludwig: -sighs deeply- I wished I could believe that as well…

* * *

><p>Kiku: -looks at Elizabeth- What are you doing here?<p>

Elizabeth: perhaps, I am sitting here?

Kiku: Can you please tell me your purpose of sitting there?

Elizabeth: It might be that I am too lazy to stand up?

Kiku: Would you please stop answering with question?

Ivan: -enters the room- Kiku. Would you explain to me why people keep getting in my dungeons?

Kiku: eh, To be honest I don't know, sir.

Ivan: Those three horrible musketeers are gone, someone was freeing them before I came down.

Elizabeth: haha~! Now isn't that good news~?

Ivan: -glances at her- What is that woman doing here?

Kiku: -sighs- I was trying to find out but she didn't tell me.

Elizabeth: hihi~ I will give you a slight hint~ There are more people who are after the throne Ivan, you'd better watch your back~

Ivan: And how do you know?

Kiku: -glares at Elizabeth-

Elizabeth: I just know it~

-Lovino enters the room-

Lovino: -raises an eyebrow- What are you bastards all doing in my office?

Elizabeth: We were having a party~!

Kiku: Some prisoners seem to have escaped sir.

Lovino: BASTARD! YOU ARE COMPLETELY USELESS!

Kiku: -cringes at the loud voice- sorry sir…

Ivan: Shut up. All of you, da.

Elizabeth: nooooo~

Ivan: -glares at her- Don't you need to be down in the dungeons with your husband?

Elizabeth: I would like that, but the little Italian decided to take me up here.

Lovino: I wanted to annoy that bastard!

Ivan: -sighs- Fine. I will see you both tomorrow at the wedding.

Elizabeth: Can I come to the wedding? Ohh~ It's been such a long time since I have seen a royal wedding~

Ivan: no, you go back to the dungeons, da.

Elizabeth: Ahww~ -stands up- Lets go then~!

Kiku: I shall bring her back –leads Elizabeth back to the dungeons-

Ivan: Make sure nobody escapes. Ever again, da.

Lovino: yes, bastard.

* * *

><p>Arthur: come on follow me. –brings them to Ludwig's house-<p>

Antonio: We have to go back! We can't leave them there!

Gilbert: We will have to, we are going back later.

Francis: Oui, it is too dangerous to go back now.

Antonio: -sad- okay…

Gilbert: Ludwig? I am back.

Ludwig: -opens the door- Bruder! –hugs Gilbert-

Gilbert: ehhhw! Too much love brother! –pushes him away-

Ludwig: -blushes- oh eh sorry –steps back-

Arthur: I couldn't get the rest out… the king was coming…

Feliciano: veee.. at least some of you are back~!

Matthieu: -nods- Carmen told us to come back on the day of the wedding, that the dungeon would be empty then.

Ludwig: Okay. Stay here until then, I will gather some supplies and the other musketeers.

Francis: other musketeers? I thought they were teamed up with Lovino?

Ludwig: not really, they are afraid to loose their job. I am sure they will listen to me.

Gilbert: Okay, then we will…what will we do?

Arthur: Wait here, you are wanted. We aren't. Well, not yet anyway

Matthieu: Is there nothing we can do?

Feliciano: vee~ You can make dinner with me! –drags Matthieu off to the kitchen-

Antonio: -sitting silently on the ground-

Francis: ah, mon ami, she will be fine~

Antonio: You can talk easily, Arthur is here…

Arthur: Like I care about that frog.

Francis: oui, just don't give up!

Antonio: SI! I have to save her! –huge smile-

* * *

><p>Sadiq: -smiles- that went well.<p>

Carmen: Only, I am still not out…

Elizabeth: -walks back into the dungeons- Hello~!

Kiku: -sigh- please just get in the cell

Elizabeth: On my way~ -gets into an empty cell-

Carmen: ola~

Kiku: Could you tell me why you are so happy?

Sadiq: Yes, I am curious.

Elizabeth: -glances at Carmen- well~ Aren't you excited over the royal marriage tomorrow?

Carmen: I surely am.

Sadiq: -questioning look at both of them- I never understood females…

Elizabeth: Oh love~ You will tomorrow~! It will be the best day in years! A ROYAL marriage~! Everyone will gather here for it!

Carmen: It will be like a revolt~! It will be grande and great~!

Kiku: I am leaving. I don't get you… -leaves the dungeons-

Sadiq: Really, the two of you~ What did you plan?

Elizabeth: Plan? Nothing at all~

Carmen: We don't plan we just know~!

Yao: AIYAAA!

Sadiq: -smile- You are great women, I am curious as to what will happen tomorrow~

* * *

><p>Queen Alfred: But Ivan! I don't wanna wear a dress tomorrow! I ain't no girl!<p>

King Ivan: just for our wedding, da. You are the QUEEN after all.

Queen Alfred: But Ivan! I am a man!

King Ivan: da, so am I.

Queen Alfred: -pout- Your being mean…

King Ivan: Da. Now try on the dress.

Queen Alfred: NO! I aint gonna wear a dress!

King Ivan: Da, you will. –puts the dress on Alfred- See, it looks good on you~!

Queen Alfred: -pout- I guess it does… -blushes-

King Ivan: -kisses him- Da.

* * *

><p>Ludwig: -walks around the palace-<p>

Musketeer guard: You, what are you doing here?

Ludwig: I need to gather some people.

Musketeer guard: For what may I ask?

Ludwig: Only if you are in.

Musketeer guard: One for All and All for One?

Ludwig: Ja, we need to protect the king again… He isn't safe.

Musketeer guard: Then, I am in!

Ludwig: gather as many musketeers as you can. But be secrete, only the ones loyal to the real king may know.

Musketeer guard: Okay. When and Where?

Ludwig: Royal marriage, tomorrow. Be there, but don't stand out, you will notice when we need you.

* * *

><p>Antonio: I have to save my love….<p>

Francis: -puts his hand on Antonio's shoulder- I know, and we will help you –smiles-

Antonio: -sighs- You guys are great friends

Francis: but mon ami~! Of course we are~!

* * *

><p>Lovino: Kiku. As soon as I am king, I want an execution to take place, those bastards will all die!<p>

Kiku: -bows politely- yes sir. Would should be executed?

Lovino: Ivan, Alfred, Carmen and Sadiq. And I want those bastard EX-Musketeers to be caught as well!

Kiku: Yes sir.

Lovino: -smirk- soon all will be mine! MUAWHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p>Elizabeth: -yawns- I am getting bored…<p>

Sadiq: You will be busy enough when I get out~

Yao: AIYAAA! NO TALKING ABOUT THAT!

Sadiq: -pout- I was going to hug her…

Elizabeth: YAY~! –bouncing around in the cell-

Carmen: -sighs- You are being over excited again

Elizabeth: No I am not~!

Kiku: -enters the dungeons- Why are you partying like this, if I may ask?

Sadiq: You could ask, the question is if you will get an answer.

Kiku: Mmm, tomorrow you will be excecuted, just like Carmen, Ivan and Alfred.

Elizabeth: ahhwww~ I get to live!

Carmen: -smirk- Isnt that nice? Getting married to Lovino?

Elizabeth: EEEHWWW! THAT'S DISGUSTING!

Sadiq: -sits down on his bed thing and watches them-

Kiku: I still do not get you…

Carmen: HAHA~! You are so screwed!

Elizabeth: -sticks out her tongue- At least I will live~

Carmen: mm, yeah, that's right

Kiku: -sighs deeply and leaves- I will see you tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Gilbert: So…tomorrow is the big day<p>

Ludwig: Ja, it seems so, I hope a lot of musketeers will show up…

Gilbert: Don't be so negative bruder~! The awesome me will save everyone~! With the help of my little sidekick of course~ -pulls Matthieu into his lap-

Matthieu: M-Maple! Gil! –blushes-

Gilbert: -cuddles with Matthieu-

Feliciano: Veee~ Ludwig, why wont you do that to me as well? You only use those weird books! And then call me a doggie…

Ludwig: -blushes deeply- Feli! –covers his mouth and hugs him-

Feliciano: veeeee~ This is nice~

Francis: So much love here…. Where is my Arthur~? –looking for Arthur-

Arthur: I am here you bloody frog! –drinking a nice cup of tea-

Francis: Arthur! Don't be so mean to me! –dramatic pose- I love you~!

Arthur: git.

Francis: -sits down next to him and kisses him- I love you.

Arthur: YOU BLOODY FROG! –hits him across the face-

Francis: …-holds his cheek- b-but… Why wont you just admit it?

Arthur: Admit what? That I hate you?

Francis: oh…sorry…-stands up- I'm going to get a drink…do you want some more tea?

Arthur: -ignores him-

Francis: -gets himself a bottle of whine and sits down in the corner of the room taking large gulps from the red liquid-

* * *

><p>Queen Alfred: -lays down in the big bed and yawns-<p>

King Ivan: You should sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, da.

Queen Alfred: -nods- yeah

King Ivan: -lays down next to him and kisses his head- good night~

Queen Alfred: mm, good night –squirms a bit and then falls asleep-

King Ivan: -embraces Alfred and then falls asleep as well-

* * *

><p>LE WEDDING DAY<p>

* * *

><p>Lovino: -putting on his finest clothes- I look so much better then that bastard king!<p>

Kiku: hai. Shall I get the prisoners ready for their dead?

Lovino: mm, no. You must bring the stupid woman up here. I need a bride of royalty to take the throne.

Kiku: -sighs- Can you not do that sir? The people down there are crazy…

Lovino: Who of us two is the servant?

Kiku: -bows politely- I am sir…

Lovino: Good. NOW GO DOWN THERE AND FETCH THAT BITCH!

Kiku: hai. –runs of to get here-

* * *

><p>Queen Alfred: -dancing around in his room- I am getting married~!<p>

King Ivan: -shakes his head- You are nuts…

Queen Alfred: but…you love me right? –stops his dancing-

King Ivan: -pulls him into a hug- Of course I love you~

Queen Alfred: -smiles-

King Ivan: put on your dress and calm down a bit

Queen Alfred: -salutes- yes sir! –starts putting on his dress and fails- Dammit! Why isn't that stupid Italian here when you need him?

King Ivan: -helps Alfred- Because he left with the stupid German musketeer

Queen Alfred: Can't you just kill all those musketeers?

King Ivan: General Lovino is trying, but that isn't as easy as it seems…

Queen Alfred: Well, save that sad face for tomorrow. Today I only want to see you smiling.

King Ivan: -smirk- okay~

* * *

><p>Gilbert: Are we all ready to go?<p>

Matthieu: -nods-

Antonio: SI! WE WILL SAVE THEM!

Francis: OUI~! Come on my love! You have to help as well!

Arthur: -sighs- Sure, I was going to help anyway.

Francis: -hugs him-

Arthur: -just takes it- Done now?

Francis: oui~

Gilbert: Lets go then!

Ludwig: Wait brother, I will see you there.

Gilbert: Yes, of course we will. Make sure your buddies are there!

Ludwig: Ja, I will

Feliciano: Goodluck, veeeeee~!

Matthieu: t-thank you

Antonio: -holds up his rapier- One for All!

Francis, Gilbert and Matthieu: -do the same- And All for One!

Arthur: -facepalm-

Gilbert: Let's go~! –they move to the secret entrance-

* * *

><p>Kiku: -enters the dungeon-<p>

-everyone is still calmly sleeping-

Kiku: -opens the door to Elizabeth's cell and cuffs her hands together-

Elizabeth: -wakes up- ehh, what are you doing? –tries to rub her eyes-

Kiku: I am taking you up stairs to General Lovino.

Elizabeth: NO WAY! –struggles- Let me go!

Sadiq: -wakes up- What's going on?

Kiku: soon, nothing more will be going on for you.

Elizabeth: BASTARD –kicks him-

Yao: AIYAAA! QUIT IT!

Carmen: -wakes up- shut up Yao, nobody cares about you.

Sadiq: Take your hands of her! –getting angry-

Kiku: -drags Elizabeth out of the cell-

Elizabeth: LET ME GO!

Kiku: Oh, you will all die, except for Elizabeth. Lovino needs her to be able to become king.

Elizabeth: -growls- I am not going to marry him.

Sadiq: She is mine!

Carmen: she isn't property –speaking quietly-

Kiku: I am sorry to say, but you will die. –leaves the dungeons while dragging Elizabeth with him upstairs-

* * *

><p>King Ivan: you look fine like that, da. No need to change everything again.<p>

Queen Alfred: Nuh-uh! It isn't right! Everything needs to be perfect!

King Ivan: -he kisses Alfred- You are beautiful, and ready to be married. I could care less which dress you are wearing, with which jewels, I only care about you.

Queen Alfred: ahww, you can be so cute~!

King Ivan: kolkolkol, don't ever call me cute again, da.

Queen Alfred: okay okay, I guess I look all right.

King Ivan: Da, you do. Now lets go down so we can get this day over with.

* * *

><p>Kiku: -enters the Generals office while still dragging Elizabeth behind him- Sir, I have her.<p>

Lovino: Just put it somewhere, I don't really care.

Elizabeth: OI! I am not an it!

Lovino: Shut up! You are already giving me an headache.

Kiku: -puts her on chair in the corner-

Elizabeth: -starts singing- YA HO HO TRA LA LA

Lovino: -grumbles- Why do you have to be so annoying you stupid bastard!

Elizabeth: Because I can.

Lovino: It's a shame I need you to fulfill my dreams, you are a bastard.

* * *

><p>King Ivan: -stands on the altar in front of the palace with the whole of Paris watching-<p>

Queen Alfred: -strides towards Ivan-

King Ivan: finally we are getting married, da~

-they get married in front of all those people-

Queen Alfred: -kisses Ivan- I love you~

King Ivan: I love you too, da –hugs him tightly-

-the crowd is cheering and clapping loudly-

* * *

><p>Gilbert: -opens the door to the secret entrance- Shh, all be quiet now and be quick.<p>

Antonio: SI~!

Francis: -whispers- that is not quiet –holds his finger in front of lips-

Matthieu: m-maple, lets go!

Arthur: -nods and goes inside-

-they all follow Arthur down to the dungeons-

Gilbert: Hello? Are you all here?

Antonio: Carmen? Are you here? –looking around desperately-

Carmen: ANTONIO!

Antonio: -dashes over to Carmen and hugs her through the bars-

Arthur: -grabs the keys and opens all the cell doors-

Sadiq: -walks out- finally…freedom…

Francis: Where is Elizabeth?

-Carmen and Spain are kissing and hugging-

Spain: Are you okay? Nobody hurt you right?

Carmen: -shakes her head- I am fine

Sadiq: She has been taken upstairs again… Lovino needs royalty to be able to become king…

Gilbert How does he plan on doing that?

Carmen: He was going to kill us, Ivan and Alfred then, he would simply tell everyone about what Ivan had done and take Elizabeth as his wife.

Matthieu: We have to be quick and stop them!

Yao: AIYAAAA, are you leaving me here?

Antonio: Si, we are you annoying old man.

* * *

><p>Lovino: -steps up the altar as well- SURROUND THOSE BASTARDS. TAKE THE KING AND QUEEN.<p>

-a big chaos erupts from the crowd-

King Ivan: What is going on here, da?

-musketeers are surrounding Ivan and Alfred-

Lovino: Nothing~ Just that I will be the new king instead of you bastards!

Queen Alfred: Hah! But you cannot become King without being of royalty of marrying someone with blue blood.

Lovino: I know, I was already prepared on that. –snaps his fingers-

Kiku: -drags Elizabeth onto the altar-

Elizabeth: Hey Ivan~! –cheery-

Queen Alfred: YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY POSITION! I AM THE QUEEN!

King Ivan: E-Elizabeth –pale- What are you doing here?

Elizabeth: well, you see… Lovino is being a bitch~

Lovino: -hits her- SHUT UP YOU STUPID WOMAN!

Queen Alfred: -holding onto Ivan tightly- Aren't those musketeers supposed to obey you?

King Ivan: Da. All of you. Step back.

-nobody moves-

Elizabeth: -sighs-

-the crowd is murmuring about who Elizabeth is and what is going on-

Kiku: You are hereby arrested for kidnapping the King and killing him.

-the musketeers arrest Ivan and Alfred-

Elizabeth: k-killing? I-is he dead? –tears are staining her eyes-

King Ivan: I did not do that! This is high treason!

Lovino: Your sentence will be death!

Queen Alfred: NO! –struggling- Not now I just became queen!

King Ivan: -stands there calmly-

Elizabeth: -tries to hit Lovino- YOU BASTARD! HE CANNOT BE DEAD! –whispers- it's impossible… -crying softly-

-an executioner walks over to them with an axe in his hands-

Lovino: HAHAHAHAHA! I SHALL BE KING HEREAFTER, YOU BASTARDS!

* * *

><p>Sadiq: So where are we going?<p>

Arthur: We are going to Ludwig, he will know how to get that mask of your face.

Sadiq: okay, thank you for your kindness…

Arthur: -opens the door to Ludwig's house- Ludwig. Are you here?

Ludwig: -comes out of the kitchen- yes? –sees Sadiq-

Sadiq: eh… hello… I am Sadiq –holds out his hand but retreats it again- I think I need to wash that first.

Arthur: Can you get that mask of his face?

Ludwig: mm, Ja, I think I can do that. –touches the mask- It seems to be strong?

Sadiq: It is…Its also very heavy…

Ludwig: -nods- follow me. Feliciano, get Arthur something to drink. We need to be quick we have to leave soon.

Feliciano: Si~ Come on Arthur, veeeee~~! –drags him to the kitchen-

* * *

><p>Gilbert, Antonio, Francis and Matthieu walk up to the altar-<p>

Gilbert: The awesome me wont allow you to become king!

Lovino: And how do you intend to stop me? –mocking voice- you are just with four, I have a whole army of musketeers~

Antonio: -holding Carmen close-

Francis: -whispers- Where are Ludwig and his friends?

-the musketeers are closing in on them with their rapiers ready to attack-

Matthieu: m-maple! –shaking slightly-

Carmen: They will come soon, don't worry –smile-

Elizabeth: Sadiq… -sadly sits down-

Lovino: Marry us you bastard! –threatening the pastor-

King Ivan: kolkolkol.

Lovino: HAHAHA! KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALLL!

Sadiq: STOP! –steps up to them-

Elizabeth: Sadiq? –stares-

-the crowd is staring at the scenery taking place in front of their eyes when suddenly a lot of hooded people step forward in behind Sadiq and take of their capes revealing musketeer clothes-

Sadiq: This all stops right here.

Lovino: Do you really think I will just surrender like that?

Sadiq: No, that is why these brave men are here to help me –smirk-

Gilbert: FIGGHTTTT! –all Lovino's and Sadiq's musketeers start fighting-

Cheshire: prr~ -frees Elizabeth's hands- Are you okay?

Elizabeth: -nods- t-thank you Cheshire~ -pats his head-

Cheshire: -frees Ivan and Alfred next-

Queen Alfred: YOU WILL NOT TAKE AWAY MY CROWN! –starts fighting with Elizabeth-

Elizabeth: Get off you nuthead! –fights him-

Carmen: -watching everything from the sidelines-

Spain: I will protect my lover! –rips of his shirt and fights on-

Carmen: -drooling- sexy bastard~

Sadiq: -walks up to Ivan- brother…

King Ivan: You got out…

Sadiq: -nods- luckily I did.

King Ivan: And you would like your crown back, da?

Sadiq: oui, that would be nice.

Lovino: IT IS MINE! –takes the crown-

King Ivan: kolkolkol.

-Ivan, Sadiq and Lovino start fighting as well with Kiku helping Lovino-

Matthieu: -fighting side by side with Gilbert- m-maple!

Gilbert: My awesomeness will protect you!

Matthieu: -blushes a deep red- t-thank you!

-Sadiq's musketeers are gradually winning from Lovino's-

-meanwhile Ivan and Sadiq have won from Lovino and Kiku-

Sadiq: Thank you Ivan –puts the crown on his head- but this is mine.

Ivan: -sad smile- da, it is.

Elizabeth: GODDAMMIT YOU STUPID IDIOT! STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!

Alfred: NO WAY! This crown is mine!

Cheshire: -comes up to Alfred from behind and takes him down- prrr~

Elizabeth: -smiles- ahww~ Thank you Cheshire, I was wondering where you were hanging out

Cheshire: pprrrrr~ I was sleeping~ -sits on Alfred who is lying on the ground-

Queen Alfred: GET OFF ME!

Elizabeth: I believe that crown is mine. –takes it from Alfred's head and puts it on her head- hihi, that feels nice~

Antonio: -hugs Carmen tightly- It seems we won~

Carmen: I told you you would win eventually~ -kisses him-

Antonio: Si, you did~

Carmen: -blushes- y-you are sexy without a shirt

Antonio: fusosososo Carmen~

Sadiq: Elizabeth…

Elizabeth: -turns around, runs to Sadiq and jumps in his arms- SADIQ!~!

Sadiq: -holds her tightly- I missed you…

Elizabeth: -smiles- It's good to see your face again~ -runs her hand over his cheek-

Sadiq: -kisses her- I am glad that mask is off~

Ivan: brother… I am sorry for what I did to you… I shouldn't have solved things that way.

Sadiq: -smirks- I got what I wanted so everything is fine now~

Alfred: NO! –slamming his fists on the ground while Cheshire is still sitting on top of him- I want to be queen!

Ivan: oh Alfred, if I wouldn't have done this to Sadiq none of this would have ever happened.

Alfred: -pout-

Elizabeth: bastard –holding onto Sadiq-

Cheshire: -gets of Alfred and purrs-

Kiku: -blushes- C-Cheshire…

Cheshire: -walks to Kiku and kisses his cheek- You are cute.

Elizabeth: Cheshire. Are you in love~?

Cheshire: maybe.

Elizabeth: good kitten~ -pats his head- Take care of him Kiku~

Kiku: -blushes- h-hai

Elizabeth: -holding onto Sadiq tightly-

Sadiq: -sighs- Ivan…what should I do with you? I don't want to kill you or anything but… I can not just forgive you

Ivan: I understand, da.

Elizabeth: Can't you just ban him? Together with that bitch of his~

Ivan: He isn't a bitch, da. Just selfish.

Sadiq: That seems to be a good idea, Ivan, hereby you are banned for 10 years, together with Alfred of course.

Ivan: Da. I will get our stuff and leave immediately after that.

Sadiq: -nods and smiles- good luck with your live.

Ivan: Da, thank you very much for your kindness. –picks up Alfred and leaves-

Gilbert: THE AWESOME ME SAVED EVERYONE!

Antonio: Just you?

Gilbert: tssk, I guessed you helped as well.

Francis: Ah, mon ami, you almost forgot about me~!

Gilbert: Forgot? I don't think so

Matthieu: m-maple! I helped as well!

Gilbert: kesesese, yes you did birdie~

Sadiq: -smiles- well, all the 'good' musketeers will stay~! Just do something with the rest, I don't really care

Matthieu: ehh, sir… -turns to Sadiq and is fidgeting with his shirt-

Sadiq: What do you want little one?

Matthieu: Can I be a musketeer as well?

Sadiq: -pats his shoulder- Sure you can, Ludwig will give you everything you need~

Gilbert: OI! Is my brother gonna be the new general?

Sadiq: Yes, Gilbert he is.

Gilbert: THAT IS UNFAIR! I AM A WAY BETTER MUSKETEER!

Sadiq: You are the best, so you need to fight, he only fills in some boring files~

Gilbert: ohww, okay~!

Elizabeth: Sadiq~ don't be so sneaky~

Sadiq: -smirks- He should pay more attention

Lovino: -walks up to them- I am the king.

Sadiq: -starts laughing- yes Lovino, sure~

Lovino: then give me the crown, I might not kill you than.

Elizabeth: Is he being serious?

Sadiq: -stops laughing- mm, I guess so.

Lovino: Of course I am serious you stupid bastards!

Sadiq: musketeers, arrest him and bring him to the dungeons. He hurt my love. I am still quite upset about that.

Elizabeth: -kisses his cheek- ahww~ But I am fine~

Sadiq: mhm… -some random musketeers drag a yelling and cursing Lovino away-

Antonio: So, are we done here? I have some very important business to do~ -still without shirt-

Carmen: -blushes a deep crimson red- Antonio!

Sadiq: -smirks- Yes, you can go. Everyone can, I only expect you here for tomorrow. So we can discuss everything~

Antonio: -lifts up Carmen bridal style- 24 hours should be more then enough~

Carmen: eeep! –hides her face in his neck- Antonio.

Antonio: -walks away with Carmen in her arms-

Gilbert: come on birdie, we have unfinished business as well~!

Matthieu: m-maple!

Gilbert: -grabs Matthieu's hand and runs of dragging a furiously blushing Matthieu with him-

Francis: Arthur, do you want to come with me as well?

Arthur: I guess, but only for today you bloody frog!

Francis: Oui~ Just for today~

Arthur: mpfh. –Francis and Arthur leave as well-

Elizabeth: So it's only us, Cheshire and Kiku now

Sadiq: -nods- lets go inside and have some good food. I missed that~

Elizabeth: yes, oh and can Cheshire and Kiku live here with us?

Sadiq: I don't know yet, we will see about that later.

Elizabeth: ohw…okay, they can stay here for now right?

Sadiq: It seems they have no other place to go , so yes.

Elizabeth: YAY~! –hugs him-

-they all go inside the castle-

* * *

><p>Sadiq: -sits down on the throne- mm, this feels good<p>

Elizabeth: -smiles and sits down next to him- It does~

Sadiq: So tell me, how did you live while I was down there?

Elizabeth: -tells everything from when Sadiq was in the dungeons-

Cheshire: prrr~ -jumps on top of Elizabeth-

Elizabeth: Cheshire! Don't do that~! –pats his head- You should go find Kiku and go to his room together~

Cheshire: -nods- bye~ -leaps of her lap and lazily leaves the throne room-

* * *

><p>Feliciano: So, we are staying in Paris?<p>

Ludwig: Ja, we are. I will become the general of the musketeers.

Feliciano: veee~ -kisses Ludwig- I love you

Ludwig: -blushes-

Feliciano: veee, I hope they are careful with my fratello…

Ludwig: -smiles- I am sure they will be, Sadiq is a nice man.

Feliciano: Si, he will run France now right?

Ludwig: -nods- I hope he is a better leader then Ivan

Feliciano: veee, Ivan was mean… Alfred always yelled at me…

Ludwig: -hugs Feliciano- I am sure he wont yell at you

* * *

><p>Lovino: LET ME GO YOU STUPID BASTARDS!<p>

Musketeers: -push him in the same cell as Sadiq was in-

Lovino: EEHHW! THIS STINKS! LET ME OUT! –GRABS THE BARS AND SHAKES THEM-

Musketeers: no, you will stay there until we get further orders from the King.

Lovino: YOU BASTARDS! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!

Musketeers: -leave the dungeon-

Lovino: -sinks to the floor and starts crying softly- I failed…

* * *

><p>Matthieu: m-maple! Gil! Where are we going?<p>

Gilbert: tssk, we are going to a house obviously!

Matthieu: b-but.. we don't have a house…

Gilbert: Don't be so silly! Of course we have a house!

Matthieu: Eh, no we don't! We don't even have any money!

Gilbert: -smirks and stops in front of a nice little house in the middle of Paris- Here it is!

Matthieu: eh? I don't understand, this cant be yours…

Gilbert: It so is! I saved my money so I could buy this for us, but due to everything going on I never got to show you…

Matthieu: -smiles- Its beautiful Gil~

Gilbert: That's great~! –they go inside-

Matthieu: Its pretty even on the inside.

Gilbert: kesesese of course it is. –kisses Matthieu and pushes him on the couch-

Matthieu: m-maple! –blushes- Gil! Stop it!

Gilbert: -hands roaming over Matthieu's body- no~

Matthieu: eeep!

* * *

><p>Antonio: -opens the door to Carmen's house and brings lays her down on the couch- We are home~<p>

Carmen: -blushes- Y-yes, we are

Antonio: -kisses her-

Carmen: And you are still wearing no shirt! –hands roaming over his chest-

Antonio: oh? Are we getting perverted now?

Carmen: -shakes her head- I just wanted to feel, it was tempting –blushes an even deeper shade of red-

Antonio: And? Does it feel nice?

Carmen: -nods- yes, it does~

Antonio: fusosososo~ I love you~

* * *

><p>Sadiq: Now I think of it, is Yao still in the dungeon?<p>

Elizabeth: -yawns- Yes, he is. Is that important then?

Sadiq: -sigh- Not really, but I promised I would get him out.

Elizabeth: Do that tomorrow, I want to go to bed now.

Sadiq: Mm, I am in need of a nice long sleep as well~

Elizabeth: -smile- lets go then –they go to bed-

Sadiq: goodnight love –kisses her-

Elizabeth: Sleep tight~ -snuggles into him and falls asleep-

Sadiq: -embraces her and falls asleep as well-

Arthur: I am NOT going to bed with you!

Francis: But I will stay on my own side!

Arthur: And how could I possibly trust you with doing that?

Francis: You promised you would be nice to me… -sad-

Arthur: okay okay! It's fine!

Francis: -hugs him and showers him with-small kisses- I love you~!

Arthur: You frog! –blushes-

Francis: So, you do like this~?

Arthur: No, Well, -blushes some more and kisses Francis- I guess it's okay…

Francis: You are so cute~

* * *

><p>Le next day<p>

* * *

><p>Sadiq: -sits on his throne- Mmm, I slept so nice~<p>

Elizabeth: Better then I have in years~ -patting Cheshire who is in her lap-

Sadiq: -nods- Kiku, could you please get Yao out of the dungeons, a promise is a promise after all.

Cheshire: -purrs loudly-

Kiku: -blushes slightly- Hai, I will –goes down to the dungeons-

Elizabeth: You are so cute~ Does Kiku take good care of you?

Cheshire: -nods slightly-

Elizabeth: Is something wrong? –tilts her head-

Cheshire: noo~ Everything is fine~~

Elizabeth: -smiles- Well, soon everyone should arrive, so get off my lap~

Cheshire: -nods and leaps off before falling asleep next to the thrones-

* * *

><p>Gilbert: -walks to the castle with Matthieu-<p>

Matthieu: There it is! –jumping around- I am going to be a musketeer!

Gilbert: kesesese, birdie is growing up

Matthieu: GIL! –pounds his arm-

Francis: -waves at them- Bonjour mon amis~!

Arthur: -grumbles- What joy…

Gilbert: Hey Francis~! How are you doing?

Francis: Great~!

Antonio: Francis, Gilbert! –runs up to them-

Carmen: Eh! Antonio, wait for me! –comes running after me-

Antonio: Si! I am sorry my love! I wont ever run again!

Carmen: You silly~! It's okay~ -ruffles his hair-

Matthieu: m-maple! Let's go to the castle!

Gilbert: Yeah! Birdie wants to be a musketeer!

Francis: Would you like that as well, Arthur?

Arthur: No, I would rather stay with my current job.

-the party of six moves to the castle-

* * *

><p>Kiku: Yao, I am here to get you out.<p>

Yao: Really? I am getting out of here?

Kiku: Hai, Sadiq asked me to get you out.

Yao: AIYAA, FINALLY!

Lovino: KIKU. COME HERE AND OBEY ME.

Kiku: -ignores Lovino and opens the door to Yao's cell-

Yao: AIYAAAAA! –runs past Yao and up the stairs leading to the rest of the castle-

Kiku: -dazed- mm.

Lovino: Kiku. You need to gain their trust, and then when they don't expect it free me, we will take them down.

Kiku: -smirks- hai. –leaves the dungeons-

Lovino: -smirk- Soon I will be the King of France~

* * *

><p>-the Musketeers, Carmen, Matthieu and Arthur enter the throne room-<p>

Elizabeth: -waves happily- Hey~!

Sadiq: love, you are queen now, you should be a bit more…reserved

Elizabeth: -pout- but they are friends…

Sadiq: yeah, okay, fine. –smiles-

Carmen: Hey!

Francis: Bonjour~!

-all the other musketeers gather around them-

Sadiq: Well Matthieu, lets get this over with. Come here and kneel –rises from his throne-

Matthieu: -blushes shyly and walks up to him and kneels-

Sadiq: -makes him a musketeer with some fancy moves- You can rise now as a brave musketeer.

Matthieu: -rises and smiles- m-maple~!

Gilbert: You did it! –runs up to them, lifts up Matthieu and swings him through the air-

Matthieu: Gil! Put me down!

Francis: PARTTYYY!

Antonio: SII! WHERE IS THE BOOZE?

Carmen: -sighs and walks over to Elizabeth- They will always be men, wont they?

Elizabeth: of course they will~ Sadiq, you should go and have a drink with them as well~

Sadiq: -nods- I could use a glass of wine, or beer, or rum~

Elizabeth: mhm. Just go~

Sadiq: -goes to a pub with the others-

Carmen: I want to go as well, but then you'll be alone…

Elizabeth: -smiles- just go, I am fine on my own~

Carmen: You sure?

Elizabeth: Of course, I have enough things to take care off in here and I don't like parties that much anyway

Carmen: Okay~! Byebye then! –runs after the rest-

* * *

><p>One month later<p>

* * *

><p>Ludwig: -sitting on a bench underneath a tree in Paris- The weather is beautiful.<p>

Feliciano: veee~ It is~! –kisses his cheek- Ludwig is beautiful as well~

Ludwig: -blushes- I love you. –pulls Feliciano into his lap and embraces him tightly-

-The Three Musketeers and Matthieu come racing by on their horses-

Feliciano: veee~ They are so fast…

Ludwig: What are those idiots doing? They should keep everyone safe! Not race through the streets like a bunch of idiots!

* * *

><p>Gilbert: I will be first!<p>

Francis: honhonhon, of course you wont be, I will!

Antonio: Ah! But my horse is way faster!

Gilbert: It's about the rider not the horse~!

Antonio: fusososo~! Still I will win~!

Matthieu: m-maple! And what about me?

Francis: You will end last, you need to practice much more!

Matthieu: ehh! That's so mean! –goes faster and past all three of them-

Gilbert: Birdie! How do you do that?

Matthieu: -arrives at the palace first- m-maple! I won!

Carmen: Antonio! Here! –waves at them-

Antonio: Carmen! –jumps off his still riding horse and dashes to Carmen almost tripping over his own feet-

Carmen: -giggles- Antonio, -hugs him- what where you doing?

Francis: -arrives as well- We were doing a race to the palace~ honhonhon, we already stopped all crime!

Gilbert: -arrives last- This is so unfair…

Matthieu: Gil! –kisses him- I won!

Gilbert: ahww~ You are so cute –ruffles his hair-

Francis: Arthur? Where are you? I thought he was in the race as well?

Antonio: He was, but I think his horse didn't really like him –smirks and points at Arthur-

Arthur: Bloody horse, why couldn't the stupid git just bring me here… -walks to them in a slow pace-

Francis: There you are my love!

Arthur: -grumbles- I am never riding on a horse again.

Gilbert: kesesese, not awesome enough to do it?

Matthieu: -flicks Gilbert's nose- Don't be so mean to him!

* * *

><p>Yao: -working in the palace garden- Aiyaa! Those kids are so noisy these days!<p>

Elizabeth: -sitting on a little porch among tons of rose bushes- They are just having fun~! You should try that as well!

Yao: No, aru. I do not like that.

Sadiq: -smirks- Still grumpy?

Yao: Yes of course! Its even noisier here then it was in the dungeon!

Elizabeth: haha, surely it is~

Sadiq: -kisses Elizabeth- What are they doing there?

Elizabeth: I believe they were having a race of some sorts, and Matthieu won.

Sadiq: haha, must be a blow to Gilbert's self-confidence~

Elizabeth: Nah, he will just boast it was his power of awesome that made Matthieu win.

* * *

><p>Cheshire: -kisses Kiku- cute.<p>

Kiku: -blushes- You are the cute kitty here.

Cheshire: -shakes his head- No, you are.

Kiku: -smiles and pats his head- I have some things to do, I will be back soon, okay?

Cheshire: -nods sadly- okay…

Kiku: -leaves-

Cheshire: Should I tell the Queen?...

Kiku: -enters the dungeons- Lovino?

Lovino: There you are you bastard! Is everything going according to my plan?

Kiku: hai. They almost completely trust me.

Lovino: -smirks- good~ Soon those bastards wont know what happens to them!

* * *

><p>Ivan: Alfred! Lunch is ready, da.<p>

Alfred: Coming, coming! –runs to Ivan who is standing in the kitchen of their small house-

Ivan: -smiles- Still hungry as ever~

Alfred: haha! Heroes need food to perform heroic deeds!

Ivan: Surely you do.

Alfred: Its much better here then in Paris

Ivan: It is, da. So nice and calm~

* * *

><p>THE END~!<p>

I hope all of you who read it through to the end enjoyed it~

And if you really really liked it, I am not writing a part two with Carmen~

Byebye~! And see ya next time~


End file.
